


Oneshots and more 😍

by GayBoy22



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Smutty, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBoy22/pseuds/GayBoy22
Summary: I'LL try uploading often, but I do also take requests. But, if I do only a story, it will only be for accounts. Credit me if you use my story, tysm luv.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Oneshots and more 😍

**Author's Note:**

> Hate comments turn me on. So- hate if you want.

> Hey! My names Cole. (Female) I normally don't write, but I try to anyways. I love writing, I just have very bad adhd. 😔✊

> Things I WONT do-

Pedophilia 

Age play

Minors

Anyone who states that they're uncomfortable with it

Angst

Piss/potty kink

Non mcyt's.

Anything else, I'll do.


End file.
